


I don't need anything else as long as you're with me

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made himself a cocoon on the couch, his favorite movie on, when Derek arrives. He lifts his eyebrows when he sees Stiles all wrapped in, only his head and hands coming out of the blanket. </p><p>"'m cold," Stiles justifies himself. "You weren't there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need anything else as long as you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and decided just now that it is fine like this and doesn't need anything else, even if it is kind of short. I hope you still enjoy it !
> 
> This is not beta'd.

It is a cold day. Stiles was not prepared for it. It's the first cold day since summer left with the unbearable hot days and now autumn is here with its wind and colourful leaves and days that makes you wonder if it's winter yet. Just like today. Today is one of those days.

He closed all the windows, took out the fluffy blankets, the warmer ones, put milk to warm for a hot chocolate.

He made himself a cocoon on the couch, his favorite movie on, when Derek arrives. He lifts his eyebrows when he sees Stiles all wrapped in, only his head and hands coming out of the blanket. 

"'m cold," Stiles justifies himself. "You weren't there."

"You clearly don't need me," Derek smirks.

So he's finding this funny. Good for him, Stiles thinks, he won't get any cuddle.

"You're in front of my movie," he says.

Derek looks behind him to see for himself, apologies. When he disappears in the kitchen, Stiles shouts: "Milk's still warm !"

Derek better never say Stiles doesn't love him. Not when he keeps him milk for his hot chocolate.

(He might say it when he realizes Stiles put cinnamon in the milk.)

(Whatever, he's the weirdo who doesn't enjoy cinnamon.)

 

Derek is a blanket-stealer, is what Stiles learnt over the years. Actually, he learnt it the very first time they slept in the same bed, and the years confirmed he does it absolutely every night. Without exception. He even tried having two blankets in bed, one for Derek and one for himself, and in the morning Derek had the two blankets. 

This is thus no wonder Stiles wakes up that night shaking from the coldness piercing through his bones. Winter is definitely not Stiles' favorite season. Not that it is winter yet. Ugh.

Stiles decides that kicking Derek for stealing the blanket is a good punishment before he tries to take it back. Derek decides to take his revenge, still in his sleep, by rolling over with the blanket and covering Stiles with his body.

Stiles can deal with this. 

At least he's not cold anymore.

 

He wakes up to the feeling of Derek nuzzling at his neck. He huffs a laugh as it tickles him and opens his eyes. They meet Derek's fond ones when he stand back a bit. 

"Hi," Derek smiles. "Still cold ?"

"How could I ? 'Got my wolf with me, warming me up."

"It is, apparantly, my job as a boyfriend."

"That's what the contract says," Stiles replies with a grin.

The contract on the fridge, holding up with a fox shaped magnet. The joke started before they even got together, when Stiles was complaining about some boyfriend he had at the moment, and he made a contract to his boyfriends.

After Derek first kissed Stiles, the very first thing he said was "When do we sign that contract ?" Stiles had laughed, shook his head in disbelief. At the moment, he couldn't believe Derek had feelings for him. He couldn't believe he was holding him the way he was. Couldn't believe he was that lucky. 

(It changed, now. It changed right after Derek read all the conditions in the contract and, very seriously, signed the contract, then kissed him again. Said he loved him.)

(Conditions number 8: Say you love me, a lot.)


End file.
